


A Partner's Job

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: "You know you're going to regret it if you're not there at the premiere for your big comeback movie."Eddie and Sam have a moment just before stepping out onto the red carpet (future fic).





	A Partner's Job

It wasn't as if Eddie had never been in a tux before. He'd even been in a limo before, though the most recent time was as part of the lead-up to the owner's arrest. Normally, neither situation phased him in the slightest.

The red carrier carpet and long line of paparazzi that would be just outside the door in a few minutes made things slightly more complicated. Even that, though, paled in comparison to the biggest complication of all – the woman sitting next to him, wearing a designer pantsuit more expensive than his entire wardrobe. Eddie was pretty damn sure by this point that she was the love of his life, and she was holding onto his hand tightly enough to seriously impede the circulation.

Not that he cared, really. There were more important things to worry about.

"You know we could just tell Tony to keep driving, right?" Sam asked, using her "I'm pretending I'm fine but I'm starting to seriously panic" voice. "Greasy's isn't far from here. We can go there, get our usual burgers and an order of the double cheesy fries, and hide out there until the movie's over."

"I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be my line," Eddie said lightly, running his thumb lightly back and forth over Sam's knuckles. "So I'll steal one from the voice in your head. You know you're going to regret it if you're not there at the premiere for your big comeback movie."

Her brow lowered, the words clearly far more distracting than he'd meant them to be. "I told you, 'A Kiss For Murder' isn't my comeback movie," she argued, every ounce of not-panic in her voice replaced by determination. "It's my last hurrah. After this, I'm a full-time private eye."

Eddie's chest tightened. He absolutely believed that she meant it, but he'd also watched her act. Years of watching "Hot Suspect" (and, he could admit now, hunting down the handful of movies she'd been in before that) had in no way prepared him for seeing her in a truly well-written role. Seeing a movie while it was filming was like trying to read a book someone had ripped into individual pages, but even the separated moments had been enough to knock him sideways. There was no way she'd be content giving that up completely, no matter what she thought. More importantly, he'd be an asshole if he tried to make her.

But that wasn't a conversation they needed to have now. "Then it's even more important not to miss out on anything."

"Unless me _not_ showing up would be community service for everyone else who worked on the film." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't have good luck with red carpets."

Even now, he still occasionally wanted to kill that ex-fiance of hers. "You will this time. You've been sober for more than a year now, and there's no chance of me breaking up with you."

She opened her eyes at that, looking at him with even more intensity than she had before. "Ever," she asked quietly, "or just on the red carpet?"

Eddie lost his breath a little bit, realizing that the moment had suddenly become a hell of a lot more important than anything going on outside. Then, knowing there was only one answer he could possibly give, he swallowed. "I hope you already know the answer to that question," he said, voice just as quiet.

Her expression transformed like the sun coming out from behind the clouds, shining brighter than any of the lights outside. "I do. I just panic sometimes." Her grip on his hand eased back from painful to pleasant as she leaned over to give him a quick but thorough kiss. "The answer's the same for you, by the way."

Eddie had to clear his throat before he could entirely trust his voice. "I missed the chance to suggest we forget the premiere and head back to the apartment, didn't I?"

Her grin turned impish. "Yes, but I'm definitely going to remember that later." As the limo pulled to a stop, she lifted her free hand to not quite touch her mouth. "Did my lipstick survive?"

He tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Amazingly, yes."

"Long-lasting makeup." She stole another, even quicker kiss. "The eighth wonder of the world."

Then one of the flunkies outside opened the door, and the cameras were on them. Sam didn't seem like she had any interest in letting go of his hand, so Eddie was careful to hold on as he got out of the limo. Then he helped her out, all his attention on her as she smiled for the cameras.

Before they started walking, however, she tugged him down so she could reach his ear. "Thanks for being my backup," she said, too low for anyone else to hear.

He smiled as he stole his own kiss. "That's what partners are for."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
